Ice Flower Queen
by Sairon
Summary: Ara's an Ice Queen. She's cold toward everyone. No one would want to have anything to do with her, but one day, Raven accidentally caught her singing alone in the class, and her voice was really... Heavenly.
1. Ice Queen, Ara

**A/N: Okay, so I'm just thinking about a pairing that might catch my attention and I came up with them which is quite interesting for me.**

 **Raven as Blade Master  
Ara as Yama Raja**

 **-Raven's POV-**

I went to school like usual, I spend most of my time by sleeping in the class.

"Hey, Raven! Sleeping again?"  
The red boy, Elsword's disturbing my sleep.  
He (Rune Slayer) is our number one noisy student.  
I never saw him be quiet for just one day.  
You will hear him shouting or laughing everyday.

"Shut up. Let me sleep."  
"Sorry, man."  
And then he went away.  
Finally I can rest in peace.  
Not in that way of meaning, okay? I mean rest in its actual meaning.  
But just when I'm about to sleep, again.  
A noisy person appear.

"Hey, Raven. Want to have lunch together?"  
This time it's Aisha.  
I have a feeling she (Elemental Master) have a crush on me,  
She always tries to get close to me.  
Even though I've rejected her offers many times.

"I'm sorry, please let me sleep."  
"My bad..."  
She go away with sad look, but I don't care.  
I just want to sleep quietly.

Our class is not really bad, it's balanced between quiet and noisy people.  
However, I would prefer if it's filled with only quiet people, though.

Our class got a class rep named Rena.  
She (Grand Archer) is a very beautiful girl, she's also really calm.  
So I don't have any complaints.  
But our vice class rep, Elesis, is a very noisy person.  
She (Grand Master) always scolds anyone who's not doing what the teacher said.  
Scold is fine, but her voice's just too loud!  
Sometimes she will wake me up only to get me take out my text book.  
She's really a pain in the ass.

I'm too tired to explain about the rest member of the class, so that's it.  
I'm going to sleep again-

"Umm... Ara... Can we borrow your homework?"  
I can see 3 girls over there are digging their own grave.  
They didn't do their homework and they ask someone to copy the answer's fine.  
But they're facing Ara, the Ice Queen.  
Why is she the Ice Queen, you ask? Just look at this scene.

"Um... Ara?"  
"... You three."  
"""Hiii!?"""

The three of them flinched.

"You said that you want to borrow my homework?"  
"Y-Y-Yes!"  
"Hmph."  
Ara smirked.  
One of the girl flinched again.

"Who might you think you three are?"  
"""Hiiic!?"""  
"Fufufu, three useless people who can't do anything without the help of the others, eh?"  
The three of them froze.  
This kind of view is already our daily view.  
So we're not surprised.

"I wonder what is it that the three of you came to my desk, so it's just to borrow homework, eh? If you think I will just let you borrow it you three are absolutely mistaken, why should I let cockroaches borrow my homework? You three thought that I can do homework without an effort? I used my brain and my energy, to do it at night, what can you pay for my effort, cockroaches?"

Her words are very sharp and not giving them a chance to retort.  
The three of them hand her quite an amount of money.

"10,000 ED? Fufufu, very well. Take it and make sure to return it soon, cockroaches. You should be glad that I let you borrow it even though I'm not willing."

"""T-T-THANK YOU!"""  
They took it and they run back to their own class.  
Yes, they're not from our class, that's why they don't know Ara's personality.  
Her words are enough to froze you in place.  
When she continues her words, you're compelled to do what she wanted.  
If not, more verbal abuses will come from her mouth.  
Hence, she's called the Ice Queen.

There's also a case like... Oh there it is.

A boy came to her desk.  
"A-Ara!"  
"Hm? I wonder what happened?"  
Right until this point, that boy's still fine, but...

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?!"  
Ara stare at him.  
"Heh."  
And a wicked smile rose from her lips.  
"... Boy."  
"Y-Yes!"  
He flinched.  
She crossed her legs.  
"Oh? Do you think yourself as a boy? I'm very surprised, really. Looking at you, I thought you're just a girl who wear a boy's clothes. How can a boy be flinched just when I called him? Fufufu."  
The boy froze, he can't say anything to that verbal abuse.  
"Let me tell you boy, I don't hate you, but I don't like you. You understand what I mean, wimp? I don't like those who can't even face me gallantly. Even if they're gallant enough, they need to have what I don't. I have money, face, brain, and my body. What do you have, wimp?"

You might think Ara's too high of herself, but she's totally true.  
She's a beauty, her body curve's perfect, she's clever, and she's rich.  
Normal boy will never able dreamed to get her.

"U-Uwaaa!"  
The boy ran out of the class full of humiliation.  
Ara chuckled as she covered her lips elegantly.

That's why I don't like high-class lady.  
I sighed and sleep again.

Finally, it's time to get back home.  
I lazily took my bag and left the class.  
I want to sleep more, since I'm just that lazy man you can find anywhere.  
I yawned as I walk.  
When I reached my bike, I can't find my key.  
Looks like I dropped it in the class.

Hence, I head back to the class.  
At the hallway, I can hear someone's singing.  
"Whose voice is that?"  
The voice's just like an angel's voice, even a lazy man like me attracted by it.  
It's coming from my class.  
I opened the door.  
That person noticed me immediately.

"...!"

I'm stunned when that person looked at me.  
It's the person that I don't want to have anything to do with the most.  
It's Ara, the Ice Queen.

 **A/N: Okay that's it! I'm too lazy to type long chapter. Since I'm not really into this fanfic, I don't know if anyone would like it, but see you at the next chapter who knows when!**


	2. Who are You?

**A/N: A sudden flash of inspiration when I'm about to sleep, well... Just write it down and sleep, since tomorrow I don't have a job (Hooray). Here we go and sorry it's short.**

 **MidoriKazehaya18:** **Oh I never thought that I will get a review so fast! But I'm happy you like it :D**

 **-Raven's POV-**

Ara's glaring at me, that's as expected. **  
**"... What are you doing here, cockroach?"

"... I think it's a bit too much to call a classmate cockroach, isn't it?"

Ara smirked.  
"You're so black like a cockroach and you consider yourself as my classmate? How ridiculous."

I've expected that from her.  
So I'll just ignore her and get my key as soon as possible.  
"Oh, you're ignoring me? How brave of you for a cockroach."  
Ara snickered as she watch me get to my seat.

I don't want to get into too much trouble so I'll just ignore her.  
"Oh, there it is."  
I finally found my key.  
With this I can get back home.

"... You."

"-What is it, o honorable Ice Queen?"  
Just before I reached the door she called me. So even though unwilling to do so, I still turned around to look at her.

"... Who are you?"

"..."

She's for real?  
We've become classmate for about 5 months and she want to say that she doesn't know me?  
I sighed as I imagine how helpless she is.

"I'm talking to you, answer me."

Oh? She's addressing me as 'You', not 'Cockroach' like the first time.  
I think it won't be hurt to answer her.

"My name's Raven, by the way you should join the music club, your voice's not bad."  
Saying that, I left the classroom.

 **-Ara's POV-**

 _"My name's Raven, by the way you should join the music club, your voice's not bad."  
_  
Raven, huh?  
Very well, I shall remember your name.  
By the way...

"My voice is not bad? I'm starting to get worried of your sense of hearing."

My voice's clearly so bad to the point of disgusting.  
That's why...

 **-Raven's POV-**

I switch on and starts my bike.  
The engine's working just fine.  
I get on the bike and rides it home.

"... I'm talking to you... Huh?"

I recalled her singing voice.  
Her voice's really nice to hear.  
I would love to hear more of it, but she will never allow it.

The moment I reached my home, I immediately fell on my bed.  
I'm just too sleepy to even take a bath.  
I just want to sleep.  
A very deep and calm...

*Ring*

...

What the f-  
Just who dared to disturb my deep and calm sleep?!  
I lazily took my phone and there's an unknown number there.  
What did he want?

I opened the text.

 _Are you Raven?_

Huh? You're the one who texted me and you still asked for my identity, dumbass?  
What a troublesome person.

 _Yes. What is it? Please don't disturb me if you got nothing important to say._

Sent.  
Then I closed my eyes again.  
I don't expect him to reply me with anything since I already told him to not disturb me.  
Finally... I can return to my deep and calm-

*Ring*

SCREW YOU.

I opened the mail I got in annoyance.  
And the content is...

 _You should check your ears to a doctor._

Hell, he's really annoying and he spoke out nonsense!  
I ignored his text and turn my phone off.  
Now no one can disturb me anymore.

And I fell asleep just like that without wanting to know who's that and why did he know my number even though I don't remember giving my number to many people.

 **-Ara's POV-**

He's not replying?  
Did he turn off his phone?  
Hmph, very well.  
Let's see how will you endure this.

I got his number from one of those cockroaches.  
It's not like I want his number, but I'm curious just what kind of person is he.

Fufufu.  
You'd better entertain me, Raven. **  
**  
-The Next Morning-

 **-Raven's POV-**

*Yawn*

Damn, I'm still very sleepy.  
I feel like I really want to sleep again, why must I go to school?  
I washed my face and took a bath.  
Thanks to that I'm a little awake now.

I turned on my phone.

*Ringringiringringringringringringringringringring*

Wha-wha-wha-wha-what the hell!?  
Countless number of mails are being received by my phone!  
And all of them are from that guy from last night!  
What did he want to do with me!?

Total amount of mails...  
1,027!?  
ARE YOU INSANE, UNKNOWN PERSON!?  
Wait- I got an announcement that I can't accept any mail more than this.  
So it's not just 1,000?!

 **-Ara's POV-**

By the time you're awake, those mails should be there already when you turn on your phone.  
Fufufu.

This is your punishment for ignoring my mail.  
I hope you're accepting those mails happily, fufufu.

 **-Raven's POV-**

Just...

Just what the hell is THIS!?

 **A/N: Okay, that's enough for now since I'm sleepy, tomorrow I will try to update longer than this. See you again, readers!**


	3. Exposed

**A/N: Hello again, readers! I've tried to make it longer since I'm totally awake, but as expected except it's not an important event I can't hahaha, hope you will like this chapter even though it's short! I will try to update as often as possible since it's not too long.**

 **Draen: Glad you like it! ^^**

 **-Raven's POV-**

What a ridiculous morning.

I'm being disturbed by those unending mails from an unknown sender, I can't imagine anything worse than that, no matter how many times I delete it, they still kept coming endlessly.  
If I found out who did it...  
I'd give him a piece or two piece of my mind!

My mood's totally not good today.  
So I'll just sleep all the time.

I parked my bike outside like usual.  
There, I saw an unusual scene.  
Ara, the Ice Queen is there, looking at me.  
Just what is she looking at me for? It's not like I've done anything, right?

"... What happened?"

"... Hmph."  
She smirked and walks away.  
What's her problem? That's why I don't understand high-class girls!

Well, just ignore it and continue my life like usual.

I met Elsword on my way to the class.  
"Hey, Raven! It's not like you to come so early!"  
"I've always come at this time, there's nothing wrong with it, it's just you who never saw me coming at this time, brat."

"What did you say!"  
"Just kidding, o wise gentleman."  
"Somehow I'm even more irritated with those words!"  
Just what do you want, brat?  
Well that's just our normal exchange when not in the class, though.

"Sigh... I'm really sleepy..."  
I lay down on my desk and tried to sleep.  
For some reason I can felt someone's gaze.  
But when I turned to look around nobody's looking at me.  
Is it just my feeling?  
Or I'm being too self-conscious?

Forget it, let's sleep now.

So quiet...

*Ring*

God damn it!  
Who is it again that sent this God damn mail!?

I took out my phone, and look at the sender's name.  
You AGAIN!?  
I opened the mail;

 _You looked stupid today, as expected._

%$!#*&#&!?

Are you going to get in my nerve, mysterious guy!?  
Fine! I'm going to find you and kill you!  
How dare you disturb my sleep! It's the highest and the heaviest crime in my law!

 _I don't know who you are but I will find you and give you a piece of my mind!_

Sent.  
You'd better get ready, unknown!

I can hear someone's giggling.  
I turn around and it's Ara.  
She, the Ice Queen, giggles?

Currently there are no one in the class except me and her.  
Not to mention she giggles the moment I sent my mail, could it be...

No.

She's reading a book as she giggles.  
She's not even touching a phone.

The view of her giggling may looked cute.  
But I found that view creepy.  
If you don't know her personality you might think she's cute, but if you know she's as cold as an ice, you will think it's creepy to see her giggles.  
I wonder what kind of thing that made her giggles like that.  
Is it something like mutilation? Massacre? I don't even dare to imagine it.

She noticed me and glared at me.

"What is it, scum?"

She really is a weirdo after all.  
I can't think of her as a normal girl.  
So I just shook my head and face away from her.

*Ring*  
Not long after that, a mail came again.  
I opened the mail;

 _How can you find me? You don't even have a clue, moron._

Y-Y-You really underestimated me.  
Just you wait, considering this mail's from someone who knows my identity, I bet it's someone from this school, I'll just wait patiently until you show your tail to me!

Since the class is going to start soon, I silent my phone.  
What's more annoying is that whenever I want to sleep my phone vibrates!  
This God damn anonymous just can't give me a break!  
I wonder if I should change my phone number or not!

But this number's already well known by most of important people I know, changing number would not be a good choice since I might get in trouble if they can't contact me.

"Damn it all..."

I sighed and stood from my seat.  
After excusing myself to the toilet, I go out of the class.  
Another mail came.

 _What? Are you running away? Lol_

"Hm?"  
Something's weird here.  
Looks like he's getting over-confident that he accidentally made a mistake here.  
How did he know I'm running away?  
I just got out of the class about 1 minute ago, if he knew about this...

Most likely the culprit is from my own class.

But who?  
I've get the most important piece of puzzle, now I need to sort them out to get an answer.  
Think carefully, me.  
From the way he sent those mails.  
His arrogance.  
The time he sent those mails.  
Everything must be connected together.

I'm pretty sure it's from someone who might hate me in a way.  
But if he just hate me, he doesn't have to do this kind of thing.  
Then why?

Why must he disturb me like this?  
And then another mail came;

 _What's the matter? Give up already?_

"This..."  
I think I've heard those words somewhere.  
The words that's so full of arrogance.  
In my class...

The only one who can have this kind of arrogance is only...

Ara...

Now that I think about it, she's the only one in the class before when this guy sent me a mail that my face looked stupid.  
But how is it possible?  
She didn't even taking out her phone.  
And what business does she have with me?

I guess I need to wait for a moment to catch her red-handed.

I returned to my class and sleep again, but secretly, I'm taking a close watch to her.  
I wait for the right moment.  
A mail came, but she didn't seem to move her hand.  
What trick is she using?

I can be sure 10/10 that she's not in love with me, but why would she did this to me?  
I still haven't got the unshakable proof.  
Without that I can't catch her.  
Not to mention my only clue is these mails and the time it was sent.

However, I still have my trump card.

-After School-

"Haahhh... I'm all beat..."  
Unlike usual, I can't sleep at all today because this matter's bugging me.

My phone vibrates again.  
What is it, this time...

 _Stop that, you looked even more stupid than you already is._

Looks like she's very confident that I will never get the proof to sue her for being guilty.  
She clearly declared that she's in this class so openly.

Fine, I've got my plan, I got out of the class and I went to the parking area.  
This will surprise her very much, hehehe.

I laughed mischievously.

I waited for about 1 hour.  
Most of the students were gone.  
Now the school's literally empty.  
I walked into the school and just like what I've expected.  
I'm only sure about 30%, but it looks like I'm right.

She's singing again.

Her voice can be heard from the hallway to my classroom.  
Our school's quite large, so there are many hallways.  
I peeked inside, she's singing as she closed her eyes.  
Her voice's really beautiful.

I still want to hear more, but I need to do this.  
I called the unknown number.

*Ring*

She stopped her singing and she pick up the phone without looking at the number, probably because she didn't expect me to call her.  
"Hello?"  
She said.

Hmph.  
I smiled as I entered the classroom with my phone at my ear.

I caught you.

"Hello, very nice to see you here, Ara."

"*Gasp*!?"

She gasped at the first sight of me.  
Her eyes are staring at me in disbelief.  
Conversely, I'm grinning at her in victory.

 **A/N: Yep, that's it. What do you think, readers? Hope it's a good read for you lots!**


	4. Dog Bone and Cat Bone

**A/N: I feel awesome today, updating for about 5-8 chapters on several of my fanfics. (What are you being proud of for updating short chapters shitty Sairon?) Let's start!**

 **MidoriKazehaya18: I did planned to type that! But since it's too mainstream I cancel that idea D: hahaha XD**

 **-Raven's POV-**

"It's you, right?"  
I show Ara my phone which have her number written there.

"... I don't know what are you talking about, scum."  
Ara shot me a cold glare.

I already expected that answer.  
So, I ended the call and call her again.  
*Ring*

"Now, will you tell me what's the meaning of that sound, o great Ice Queen?"

"..."

She can't say anything anymore.  
She's gripping at her phone tightly.

"Tell me, why are you doing this to me?"

She still kept silent.  
I don't think I will get any answer from her.  
But I'm already satisfied that I managed to figure out the culprit by myself.

"If you don't want to say anything it's fine. See you and don't disturb me again."

"... How dare you humiliate me, you insect?"  
I-Insect!?

How in the world my rank from cockroach being demoted to insect!?  
Wait, if I think that way isn't it quite dangerous? Both are not a good rank after all.

"Humiliate? I don't understand your meaning."

"You caught me red handed, but you just let me go that easily, if it's not humiliate than what is it? You think I, the high class lady will just accept this, insect!?"

Woah! Just where did this topic head to!?  
Isn't she being grateful that I actually let her off the hook!?

"I don't understand what are you saying, Ara. Besides, I don't want to get anymore trouble that's why I'll just ignore this case."

I'm sick of this.  
She's just too insane.

"I can't accept it! If you still go away I will demote you again to something even worse than insect!"

"... Then what do you want me to do?"

"... Punish me."

...

Am I imagining things?  
This is not something like S&M things, right?

"... Just how will I punish you?"

"Anything."

Woah, she's serious? Pride is fine, but she's being too careless here.  
Good thing I'm a good person.

"Then, Sing for me."

"-Huh?"  
She's dumbfounded.

"Sing for me, let me hear your voice."

"Where did that came from!?"

Man, this high-class lady is very troublesome, why must I explain this to you frontally?

"So, you'd prefer if I ask you to do something perverted?"

"T-That's not-!"  
Her face turned red.  
What a naughty high-class lady, indeed.  
You should be happy I didn't ask you for anything worse.

"... F-Fine, you're promoted to Dog Bone."

"D-Dog...?"  
I thought that's even worse than Insect!?  
It's a dead thing! Not even alive!

"Don't blame me, here I go."  
She took a deep breath and she started to sing out the tone.

"... In the last day we stay together..."

From the first tone, my heart's being calmed down.  
Her melody's really beautiful.

"-I would never forget those days..."

Her song's too soothing that I can fell asleep anytime.  
I wish to hear more of it.

"... I will always remember you..."

But soon, the song ended.  
She exhaled.  
I clapped my hands.

"Beautiful voice indeed."  
I thought she will be happy but she glared at me.

"Beautiful- You say?"  
Her face's hostile.  
I don't find what made her so angry and hostile to me.

"Your ears needed to be checked by a doctor, Dog bone."  
She fires an insult very easily.

"I think there's nothing wrong with your voice, why are you so angry for being praised?"

"... Shut up, dog bone. You will never understand."  
She face toward the setting sun.

"Is that got something to do with your past?"

"-!"

Bingo.  
I knew it.  
She has some kind of trauma.  
But I don't know what's her trauma and how it happened.

"... Shut up, dog bone. Your voice hurts my ears. I would prefer if you just disappear, I can't bear to see your disgusting appearance any longer."  
Saying that, she took her bag and exited the classroom.

"Ara, huh. It seems like you've got one or two screws loose."  
I smiled wryly as I head back home too.

-At Home-

I'm feeling very tired, but I can still remember her song.  
She's a very talented singer, I wonder what made her doesn't want to approve of her own singing ability? Just what kind of trauma she's facing?

I don't think I can an answer from her.  
But for some reason...

"I never thought I can had a conversation with her."

For some reason, I think she's getting a 'little' open towards me.  
Yes, just a 'little'.

I would never thought that she will want to sing for me.  
I don't know it's because of her pride to do any kind of punishment or it's because she wanted me to hear her voice.

*Ring*

A mail?  
I opened it.  
 _I never want to let you hear my voice so don't you dare to misunderstand, dog bone._

 _..._

Just what are you? An Esper?  
I sighed as I typed back a reply.

 _Yeah, I know._

And a reply came really quick.  
But the content is not really satisfying.

Shut up, dog bone.

You're the one who texted me, you know? Sigh.  
This high-class lady is really such a pain in the ass.  
I decided to ignore it.

Will she be more open toward me again tomorrow? Who knows?  
I can only smile to her text.  
Dog bone, eh? I shall call you cat bone then.

I changed her name in my phone to 'Cat Bone'.  
I chuckled and I fell asleep due to my sleepiness.

 **A/N: Short chapters are fun to type since it's not a heavy burden, but I think some readers who love long chapters won't be so happy D:**


	5. She's Just Too Insane

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Since I have a job my time is reduced, that's why I can only update like mad during off day T_T Okay here we go.**

 **Draen: Glad that you like it! XD**

 **rtcarawa: Really? I ship Ara with Els before, but now I prefer it with Raven (Only for YR, SD belongs to Els) :P**

 **Syamsul528: Me too :D**

 **-Raven's POV-**

...

I'm speechless in the very early morning.  
I thought that she will stop it, but now I get 508 mails.  
Just when I wake up!  
What a great way to crush my good mood in the morning!

I sent her a text.

 _Hey, Cat Bone, you'd better stop this already._

Sent.  
And then a reply came in.

 _I see, so that is your last will. I will make sure they prepared a grave for you, don't worry._

I don't understand what you mean at all, idiot.  
I ask you to stop and this is what you get from that mail?  
I ignored it and get ready for school.  
My house's near with a lake.  
It's a very great view here.  
More than that, I live alone.  
Neighbors? No, I'm the only one living near this area.  
My house doesn't have rooms, only a room and a toilet.  
Yes, it's just a small house, but I'm really satisfied with it since I'm quite a traveler.  
I hate something that's too complex.  
Simple made everything better.

I get on my bike and I drive myself to school.  
I passed the lake from a bridge.  
This is really a view that can calm me down when I'm in a bad mood.

Just when I reached the school and parked my bike-  
"-Dog Bone."

"WOAHH!?"

The Cat Bone is there.  
I mean, Ara.

What's scary is not because she's there.  
Because of that GODDAMN CHAINSAW she's holding right now.

"You've got some nerve, huh? I don't remember allowing you to call me with something like 'Cat Bone'. Your last wish is for me to stop those mails, right? Worry not, I'll gladly do it, in exchange of your death!"  
She held the chainsaw high with both of her hands and ran toward me like a killer in a horror movie, so this is going to be a scene where my corpse's being shred to pieces!?  
Stop joking around, script writer!

I jumped back awkwardly avoiding the chainsaw which is being buried in the ground.  
"THAT'S TOO DANGEROUS! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM ANYWAY!?"  
"Someone who's going to die should just shut up!"  
She abandoned the chainsaw and she took out 3 knives.  
Are you really planning to kill me!?  
But, if she's really planning to do so...

I closed my eyes, and open it again.  
I glared at her.  
She halted her movement.  
"... Who are you?"  
"I'm still your Dog Bone, the difference is, I'm not going to play around anymore with your games. If you really want to kill me I won't just stay quiet."

I walk slowly to her.  
Yes, I'm actually a black belt in Karate.  
So I can fight bare-handed with equipped villain.

"... To think you also have this kind of side, I understand."  
Ara kept her knives.  
I can see her feet are trembling.  
Is she scared of me?  
But I don't care.

"You'd better stop your useless joke, Cat Bone."  
*Twitch*  
Her eyebrows just twitched!  
How scary!

"Like I said-"  
She walks to me, since I'm a karate master, I don't falter to a girl.  
But suddenly she grabbed my clothes and slam me to the ground very hard.

"WHO ALLOWED YOU TO CALL ME CAT BONE YOU DISGUSTING DOG BONE!?"  
Sh-She actually can do JUDO!?

"Ouch-"  
My head hurts.  
Since I fell head first to the ground.

"Last warning, call me Cat Bone once again-"  
"Cat Bone"  
"-I'm going to sent you to ground from 6th floor."  
She started pulling both of my legs to go upstairs!?

"H-Hey! Ouch- I'm sorry! Ouch- I don't mean it! It's just a joke!"  
My head collides with the stairs many times as she took me to the highest floor of the school.  
No matter how strong you're, if your legs are being pulled by someone, you're literally powerless.

"See you again."

...

Is she a gorilla?  
She literally threw me from the 6th floor.  
And I'm swimming in the sky now.

I'm immediately reminded of my pasts.  
Ah, what a beautiful days.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
I'm falling! I'm falling!

*Crash shred thump*  
Luckily I'm saved by a tree.  
I managed to caught its branch before falling to the ground.  
But my hands hurts!  
That girl... She's TOTALLY INSANE after all!

"Oh, you're still alive? Impressive, no wonder the team that I called to retrieve your corpse found nothing."

"YOU DID PLAN TO KILL ME AND ERASE THE PROOF?!"  
This girl is too insane, I can no longer kept my cool.  
Just because 'Cat Bone' I nearly lost my life.

"Isn't it good? You only got a few scratches."  
"This CAT-"  
Just when I'm about to curse her, she glared at me like a demon.

"-Is so cute."  
I pointed at a cat which is fortunately existed in my phone.

"-Disgusting."

...

Thank you little cat, you saved my life.  
I will make sure to keep you in my phone for eternity.

That girl's just too insane and a gorilla too.  
I thought she's just a skinny arrogant high-class lady.  
But I just witnessed something wonderful.  
I nearly thought tomorrow will have a news like;

 _ **Someone witnessed a high-class lady threw an unfortunate boy to the ground from the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor because he called her 'Cat Bone'. "We're really sad that we can't save him in time. But it seems like his corpse is gone, we wonder who stole his corpse and erased all the evidences."**_

Thank goodness.  
I'm still alive.

-After School-

"Dog Bone."  
"What is it, Cat-"  
Again with that malicious glare.  
"-is looking at you now."  
I show her a cat which is looking at her now.

"-Quit it, you're a freak."  
Thank you cat, now I owe you again.

"So what is it?"

She opened her mouth-  
"I want you to hear me sing again tomorrow."

Hm? Why?  
"Tomorrow? Why not today?"

"I got an appointment, so today is no good."  
"I see... Okay, then."  
I'm quite happy, I can hear that heavenly voice again.  
Even though the person in question is a demon.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Dog Bone."  
"See you tomorrow, Cat-"  
What a lightning quick glare!  
How scary!

"-Is waving at you."  
Again, I show her my phone which fortunately has a picture of a cat saying Bye-Bye.

"... Disgusting freaky Dog Bone."  
Somehow my rank is demoted again.  
But you saved me again cats. Really thank you.  
I thought I nearly lost my life without you three.

Then I get back home.  
The bed is the only place I love to relief my stress.  
I fell on the bed and my phone rang.

What's this again...

 _Remember, dog bone. Tomorrow.  
From: Cat Bone_

 _..._

If I put her name as 'Cat Bone' she will never know, but for safety, I changed it back to Ara.  
She's really so scary, I never thought she's more insane than she is now.

 _I understand._

After that I fell asleep.

 **A/N: Okay... Sorry again, for my late update, hope this chapter can make you laugh. :3  
It's very funny imagining the cool and calm BM turned crazy like this in front of YR! See you again next chapter!**


End file.
